Packaged media using conventional recording media represented by DVDs (digital versatile discs), CDs (compact discs), etc., merely have AV data or the like of movies etc. recorded thereon as content.
In contrast, as for some packaged media using BDs, AV data of movies etc. is recorded thereon as content, and also an application program described using BD-J (Blu-ray Disc JAVA (registered trademark)) is recorded thereon.
Here, the BD-J is capable of providing an interactive service to a user, and a BD player for playing back a BD is required to be compatible with the BD-J.
Furthermore, if a BD player can be connected to the Internet, an interactive service can be provided to a user by connecting to a certain server. Specifically, for example, an application program that provides an online shopping service in response to access to a certain server via the Internet is assumed. The BDs having this application program recorded thereon may be distributed as a shopping catalog.
Meanwhile, generally, in a case where a user uses an online shopping service, the user needs to input a user ID and a password or the like every time the user uses the service (every time the user logins).
However, a typical BD player is not provided with a keyboard, which is provided in a personal computer, and thus inputting them is a very complicated and troublesome task for the user.
To date, in order to reduce such troublesomeness for the user, there has been suggested a method for managing session information using a method similar to cookies used in an Internet browser, such as the method according to PTL 1 of controlling a storage region of a BD player using a root certificate recorded on a BD.